Patient Zero
Patient Zero is a quest to search for Mutalist Alad V, introduced in , where players must find and locate Alad V's new Infested form to stop his plans of dominating the Origin System. Completing this quest will provide the parts necessary to create a Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key, which is required to access the Mutalist Alad V Assassination mission that drops components for the Mesa Warframe. Walkthrough Patient Zero In order for the player to start this quest, the blueprint must be purchased from the Market and crafted. Below are the requirements for crafting the item: After the item is crafted, this quest will be unlocked – Go to the Quest section of the Codex, select the quest, then click "Begin Quest" to start. Mutalist Empire: Acanth, Eris Upon starting the quest, the players will receive an inbox message from Alad V himself, heavily infected by the Infestation, announcing the now-evolved Infested species (which he calls its empire). The transmission reads as follows: Upon hearing the news, the Lotus immediately sends the Tenno to a Corpus Ship in Acanth, Eris to extract data that would reveal what the Corpus know about Alad V, playing out as a Spy mission. The Corpus had been searching for Alad V for months due to his devastating attacks on their ships. Once the second datamass has been collected, Alad V contacts the player about appreciating his "gift" to them, signaling the arrival of Infested units on board the ship that will fight both Tenno and Corpus alike. The mission ends once all the Datamasses have been brought to extraction. The data collected from the Corpus reveals that Alad V has gotten hold of another Warframe, with plans to infest it. Triangulation I: Brugia, Eris In order to triangulate Alad V's location, the Lotus sends the Tenno to sabotage three Infested Ships in Eris, with the first ship being located in Brugia. Once again Alad V contacts the player during the mission, telling them of his plans for evolution and further spreading the Infestation. Lotus comments that the Infestation is changing Alad V's mind, making him think like an Infested. Triangulation II: Cyath, Eris The Hive Sabotage mission takes place on Cyath. Here, Alad V expresses his admiration for his Mutalists, and details his plans on making a Mutalist Warframe. At the end of the mission, a nervous Ordis asks whether it is possible for a Warframe to be infested. Triangulation III: Cosis, Eris The third and final Hive Sabotage mission is set on Cosis. Alad V now expresses his complete disregard of Corpus philosophy by denouncing ideals of profit. At the conclusion of the mission, the Lotus finally finishes tracking down the location of Alad V's laboratory. At this point Lotus, referring to how Alad V seems to have changed, remarks that the Infestation has gotten to his mind and that he is not using the Infested as a weapon, he is Infested. Mutalist Warframe: Candiru, Eris With the laboratory's location uncovered, the Lotus sends in the Tenno to destroy the lab, ensuring that Alad V's cannot create any more Mutalist Infested even if he has already escaped from the area. Players are tasked with a Sabotage mission aboard a Corpus Ship to destroy its reactor core. After the reactor core is destroyed, Alad V will send in an Infested Mesa against the player to show off his work. The Lotus immediately insists that the Mesa, was in fact "not a Tenno. That's a hollow Warframe being puppeted by Infested flesh. Put it out of its misery." The Infested Mesa uses her Regulator Pistols and a Plasma Sword as its weapons, and can parry player attacks. Players must kill the Infested Mesa before they can continue to extraction. Completing the mission rewards the Mutalist Alad V Assassinate Key blueprint. Trivia *''Patient Zero'' is a medical science term commonly used for the initial patient in the investigation of a global epidemic or pandemic. Media Warframe - PATIENT ZERO QUEST Update 15.5 Alad V gets his freak on! Warframe Operation Mutalist Incursions Overview Update 15.5 Mesa de:Patient Zero Category:Quest Category:Update 15